jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Beylyssa
Beylyssa war eine menschliche Kopfgeldjägerin und die Partnerin von Boddu Bocck und Tolga, die mehrmals Jagd auf Platt Okeefe machte. Bocck war das Oberhaupt der Gruppe, allerdings war sie die Expertin für Bombenlegung. Sie trug einen Arelik-Schutzanzug am ganzen Körper, mit Panzerungen an wichtigen Stellen und einem Helm, sodass man für gewöhnlich niemals ihr Gesicht sah. Sie arbeitete mit Bocck und Tolga oft im Auftrag des Galaktischen Imperiums, doch Beylyssa verspürte im Gegensatz zu Bocck keine Loyalität diesem gegenüber. Später, nachdem Tolga getötet wurde und ihre Partnerschaft mit Bocck beendet war, arbeitete sie jedoch als Imperiale Kopfgeldjägerin für Bregius Golthan und wurde bei einem Anschlag der Black Curs auf dessen Sternzerstörer getötet. Biografie Anfängliche Karriere miniatur|links|Beylyssa kämpft gegen [[Jai Raventhorn.]] Über Beylyssas Herkunft wurde viel gerätselt, viele behaupteten, sie sei die Tochter eines imperialen Beraters und andere wiederum glaubten, sie sei ein Überbleibsel einer Spezialkommando-Einheit eines bereits aufgelösten Militärs. Als Kopfgeldjägerin erarbeitete sie sich einen besonderen Ruf, sie war in der gesamten Galaxis gefürchtet und man kannte sie auch aufgrund der geheimnisvollen Rüstung. Niemand kannte ihr Gesicht, nicht einmal ihre Kontakte. Eine Zeit lang arbeitete Beylyssa eng mit einem anderen Kopfgeldjäger zusammen, einem Ubesen namens Boushh, der ihre Leidenschaft für explosive Waffen teilte. Allerdings endete diese Partnerschaft in einem Kampf, bei dem jedoch keiner von beiden ernsthaft verletzt wurde.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Auch wenn sie derartige Partnerschaften einging, arbeitete Beylyssa die meiste Zeit dennoch alleine. Oft arbeitete sie für das Imperium, oft auch für Verbrecherlords und tötete in ihrer Laufbahn zahllose Mitglieder der Rebellen-Allianz. Eine legendäre Geschichte entstand aus ihrem Einsatz auf Durgeon, als sie dort alleine ein ganzes Rebellen-Versteck zerstörte, nachdem sie die dortigen Rebellen mehrere Monate lang verfolgt hatte. Sie arbeitete oft mit Thermaldetonatoren und stellte ihren Opfern heimtückische Fallen, die nur wenige überlebten. Eines ihrer Ziele, welches einen solchen Anschlag überlebte, war Jai Raventhorn. Beylyssa war zu jener Zeit auf das Kopfgeld aufmerksam geworden, das Antoll Jellrek auf Raventhorn ausgesetzt hatte, nachdem mehrere Anschläge auf ihn verübt worden waren, hinter denen genau diese Frau steckte. Beylyssa lauerte Jai auf Romar auf, während diese dort einen weiteren Anschlag verübte, der ihr nicht gelang. Die Kopfgeldjägerin stellte ihr eine Falle, als sie Jais Raumschiff, die Doomsayer, infiltrierte. Sie nutzte einen ihrer Tricks, indem sie einen Detonator im Schiff anbrachte, den sie selbst entschärft hatte, sodass nur noch der Timer abwärts lief. Als Jai zurückkehrte, geriet sie hierdurch in Panik, was Beylyssa die Möglichkeit gab sie einfacher lebendig zu fangen. Sie verwickelte sie in einen Kampf und war ihr überlegen, Jai aktivierte jedoch einen Detonator an Beylyssas Gürtel, sodass sie von ihr ablassen musste. Der Detonator explodierte außerhalb des Schiffs, nachdem Jai darin geflohen und gestartet war, Beylyssa konnte jedoch entkommen. Jagd auf Platt Okeefe miniatur|rechts|Beylyssa, [[Boddu Bocck und Tolga.]] Als das Kopfgeld auf eine berüchtigte Schmugglerin namens Platt Okeefe gleichermaßen mit deren Aufstieg in der Branche größer wurde, konnte auch Beylyssa nicht widerstehen. Eines Tages konnte sie sie in eine Falle locken und, da sie durch Okeefes emotionales Vorgehen einen taktischen Vorteil erlangte, im Kampf schwer verwunden. Platt Okeefe wurde von Tru'eb Cholakk gerettet und nach Port Haven gebracht, wo man sie medizinisch versorgte. Bocck und Beylyssa taten sich bereits vor der Schlacht von Yavin zusammen, bevor Tolga hinzukam. Der Rodianer war längst nicht so fähig wie seine menschlichen Partner, allerdings nahm ihn Bocck als eine Art Lehrling auf und brachte ihm einiges bei. Sie erledigten öfters Aufträge für Major Birket, einen Offizier des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros. Bei einem solchen Einsatz töteten sie dessen Assistentin, und auch wenn sie darauf bestanden, dass es sich um einen Unfall gehandelt hatte, glaubte der Major dies nicht. Kurze Zeit nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns im Jahre 0 NSY suchte Major Birket das Quartier der Kopfgeldjäger in der Wolkenstadt auf und wurde von Fang hereingelassen. Er beschäftigte sie mit dem Auftrag, Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk zu schnappen und deren angebliche Geisel Darrik zurückzubringen. Die Kopfgeldjäger hatten die Angelegenheit schnell unter sich aufgeteilt, nachdem sie sich einverstanden erklärten. Während sich Bocck nach Tatooine auf die Suche nach Cholakk machte, blieben Beylyssa und Tolga auf Bespin zurück und fingen dort Platt Okeefe und das Kind ab. Beylyssa tarnte sich als Raumhafen-Aufsicht in dazugehöriger Uniform und passte Okeefe am Raumhafen ab. Sie zerstörte SeeVee an Bord der Last Chance, nachdem sie die Schmugglerin auf dem Schiff nicht hatte finden können und frustriert war. Dabei entkam ihr Darrik. Die ganze Zeit über blieb sie mit Tolga in Verbindung und verfolgte Okeefe in Nasrabis Kasino, The Floating Fish. Auf ihrem Rückweg starteten sie ihren Angriff, in den auch Darrik sich einmischte. Tolga konnte schließlich besiegt und getötet werden, Beylyssa wurde im Kampf schwer verletzt. Platt Okeefe konnte unbeschadet entkommen, war aber davon überzeugt, dass Beylyssa überlebt hatte. Letzte Aufträge [[Bild:Beylyssas Tod.jpg|miniatur|links|Beylyssa stirbt im Kampf auf der Vengeance.]] Beylyssa überlebte tatsächlich, ging aber angeblich bis spätestens 2 NSY in den Ruhestand. Nachdem sie ihre Arbeit als Kopfgeldjägerin scheinbar beendet hatte, folgten viele Kopfgeldjäger ihrem Beispiel und trugen ebenfalls Arelik-Rüstungen.Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear Tatsächlich war sie allerdings weiterhin aktiv, und da sie sich als Kopfgeldjägerin einen herausragenden Ruf gemacht hatte, wurde sie auf eine Stufe mit Dengar, Bossk und anderen Größen ihres Gewerbes gestellt. Es kamen auch über sie viele Gerüchte auf, beispielsweise erzählte ein Mann namens Starter, dass er auf Bespin von Beylyssa, Bossk, 4-LOM, Zardra, Bocck, Zuckuss unter der Führung von Dengar angegriffen wurde und sie alle im Kampf tötete, bevor er von Boba Fett überwältigt werden und an Darth Vader ausgeliefert werden konnte.Starter's Tale Die Geschichte über ihr Ableben durch Starter stimmte allerdings nicht. Tatsächlich war sie inzwischen sogar in den aktiven Dienst als Kopfgeldjägerin zurückgekehrt.Vengeance Strike Im Jahr 7 NSY wurde sie auf die Vengeance gerufen und erhielt von Bregius Golthan den Auftrag, eine Gruppe von Söldnern namens Black Curs auszuschalten, bevor er seinen Rückeroberungsangriff auf Sluis Van durchführen würde. Die Black Curs hatte ihrerseits jedoch bereits einen Racheplan gegen den Imperialen Berater entwickelt, und Dirk Harkness und Jai Raventhorn hatten die Vengeance während ihres Aufenthaltes infiltriert und sabotiert. Zwar konnten die Söldner erfolgreich ihre Zeitbomben unterbringen, sodass die Detonation des Schiffes bevorstand, liefen jedoch Beylyssa und Golthan direkt in die Arme. Es kam zu einem Gefecht zwischen den Vieren, bei welchem Beylyssa Harkness schwer verwunden und Golthan verteidigen konnte, und währenddessen starteten Platt Okeefe, Tru'eb Cholakk und Starter einen Sternjäger-Angriff auf das Schiff. Auch wenn sie den Söldnern zuerst überlegen war, wurde Beylyssa ebenso wie Golthan während des Schusswechsels getötet. Der im Sterben liegende Harkness und Jai Raventhorn entkamen über eine Rettungskapsel, das Schiff explodierte kurz darauf. Persönlichkeit Beylyssa war skrupellos und sehr gefährlich, aber auch hinterhältig und klug, was sie zu einer fähigen Gegnerin für die meisten machte. Sehr speziell waren vor allem ihr Schutzanzug und ihre Vorliebe für explosive Waffen, Detonatoren waren ihre Spezialität. Sie nutzte einige Tricks mit diesen Detonatoren, um ihre Opfer zu verunsichern, und war dafür bekannt damit zu spielen als handle es sich um Spielzeug. Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Zopf, der vom Hinterteil ihres Helms ausging und an ihrem Rücken baumelte, doch niemand wusste, ob es sich um ihr echtes Haar handelte. Da sie blond war, war dies nicht der Fall. Im Gegensatz zu Bocck verspürte sie dem Imperium gegenüber kaum Loyalität, sie war nur sich selbst gegenüber loyal und ehrlich, was sie andere deutlich spüren ließ. Hinter den Kulissen * In Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear steht sie unter dem Namen „Beylessa“. * Zwar wird in Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear erwähnt, dass sie in den Ruhestand ging, diese Information ist jedoch auf das Jahr 2 NSY datiert. Später taucht sie im Jahr 7 NSY in Vengeance Strike auf und ist immer noch aktiv. *Bisher sind Beylyssas einzige Auftritte im Star Wars Universum im Star Wars Insider veröffentlichte Kurzgeschichten von Autor Peter Schweighofer und Quellenbücher und Nachschlagewerke von West End Games. Einen Romanauftritt gab es bisher nicht. Quellen *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Explosive Developments'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology – Personal Gear'' Einzelnachweise en:Beylyssa fi:Beylyssa Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends